Cute NejiSakura moment
by SaSuSaKu333
Summary: Sakura gets injured during a spar with Sai and Neji comes to the rescue. Just a short one-shot for my readers. As always, Please R&R!


AN: My second one-shot in 24 hours! YAY! After my 5 month hiatus, I really got back into writing. I know my summaries are bad lol. Please R&R. FLAMES ARE WELCOME because I want to know what I can do to make my stories better.

Story takes place 3 years after Sasuke left the village. Sakura has already surpassed Tsunade in strength and medical abilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

One year, 3 months. That's how long my boyfriend and I have been dating. That's right. I, Haruno Sakura, am over Uchiha Sasuke and am currently dating the one and only Hyuuga Neji. The man of my dreams.

I was training with Sai in training ground 3. We were both using all the tactics we have used the past few years. This was a training session until one of us couldn't go on any longer. Sai and I like to have this type of sparing every 6 months or so to make sure we both stay high on the ranks. We are both ANBU and if one of us falls behind, our team could potentially be in danger. That's right. We are on the same ANBU team along with Neji-kun and Naruto. I am the official medic-nin, but I'm not like the other medic-nins. I don't sit on the sidelines. I fight with my team.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Sai sent a strong kick to my abdomen. I was sent about 50 feet back into a tree. I knew Sai hit a vital point when I couldn't get up. I was too low on chakra to heal myself.

I felt arms wrap around me and I immediately looked up expecting to see Sai. Boy was I shocked. When I looked up, I saw none other than my boyfriend Neji, looking at me with worried eyes. I looked back to see Sai lying on the ground, knocked out. I rolled my eyes and tried to lecture Neji, when I could feel consciousness leaving me. I could faintly hear Neji telling me to stay awake, to stay with him. I kept mumbling that I'm fine, but I don't think he believed me. I couldn't stay awake any longer so I let the darkness consume me.

(Neji's POV)

I was on my way to training ground three to bring lunch to my girlfriend on little over a year. I can't remember a time when I was happier than I am now, with her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and no one can change that.

When I arrived at the field I hid my chakra and started watching. I noticed that Sakura was distracted, but I don't think Sai did. And if he did, he sure wasn't going easy on her. I turned on byakugan (sp.?) and saw Sai send a harsh kick right to Sakura's head. I watched as she landed on a tree, breaking it in half, and expected her to get up. When I noticed she wasn't getting up, I ran to her, knocking Sai out on the way for hurting her. When I got there I could tell Sakura was dazed. I gently picked her up, trying not to cause her any pain. I saw her look up at me shocked that it wasn't Sai. She looked over to where Sai was knocked out and then slowly turned her head to me. She faintly mumbled "You shouldn't have done that." But I couldn't really understand her that well. I noticed she was losing consciousness.

"Sakura… Sakura hang in there for me ok. I'm taking you to Tsunade. Please stay awake. For me"

She nodded but I know she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. She was out before we reached the hospital. When I ran into the hospital, I could tell the nurses were shocked. I started shouting for someone to take me to Tsunade.

An older looking nurse ran up to us.

"I'm sorry Neji-san, but Sakura-sensei needs to go to the fourth floor where Tsunade is waiting. You can't go up there. I promise we will do all we can."

"Please, just help her."

She nodded and left with the love of my life laying on a white gurney.

The nurse came back about an hour later. I was so worried I didn't even notice her there at first.

"Neji-san, she will be ok. The kick did cause massive internal bleeding but Tsunade was able to stop it and repair all the damages. I heard Sai was admitted around 20 min ago. Apparently Naruto heard what had happened and beat him to near death. An ANBU pulled him off. He is with the hokage now. You can go up and visit her if you want."

After receiving the room number, I walked in to see Sakura fast asleep on the bed. I held her hand tightly and promised to never let go. I soon fell asleep.

(Sakura POV)

I woke up to the sound of monitors beeping and the all too familiar white walls of the hospital. I looked to my left and saw Neji sleeping with his head on the bed and his hand tightly gripping mine.

I smiled slightly; I knew he was worried about me. I squeezed his hand enough to wake him up. His head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. I could see the relief in his eyes. I pulled him up to lay with me on the bed and he wrapped his arms tightly around my body.

"I should kill him" He sounded angry, so I started rubbing my hands through his hair. He started to calm down.

"He did exactly what he was supposed to do. This was our spar where we go all out. I was just distracted. It's my fault, not his."

"Don't even. This was in no way your fault. He shouldn't have gone all out when he knew that you weren't paying attention to the spar in front of you. You could have died." His voice slightly cracked on the last word."

"But I didn't. I'm ok. I'm ok" I said, trying to reassure him.

"Yes you are, and I will make sure that you never have to go through this ever again."

He tilted his head up and kissed me softly on the lips. He poured all his love out in that kiss and I equally returned it.

He smiled up at me and we both soon fell asleep, wrapped tightly in each others arms. There is no where else I would rather be.

AN: Sorry for the horrible one-shot. I kind of lost inspiration for it half-way through Neji's POV. Same as always please R&R. I know you all think he overreacted but lets just say that that kick had a lot of chakra and caused massive internal bleeding. It ruptured the organs underneath where he kicked. Sorry for the confusion. I will try to make my next one-shot better. Love you all!


End file.
